


Shush

by bibliomaniac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is a librarian, goshdarnit, and it is her JOB to shush people. She simply can’t bring herself to shush the hot fish monster with the flaming red hair and the absolutely glorious biceps, though. It’s not even Alphys’ social anxiety, really; it’s just the lady seems to be enjoying herself so much (albeit loudly) when she’s reading, and she’s so attractive, and Alphys sort of really wants to touch her arms and her abs and her mouth–-uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shush

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an anon who asked for a three sentence fic for an ask meme on tumblr with alphyne library au! i thought it was an amazing idea and wanted to write a full length oneshot so here we are lol~~anyway, enjoy these two dorks! this fandom needs more alphyne omg
> 
> (if ppl want more of this i could probably be convinced lol)

“NGAAAHHHHH! GET THAT SUCKER!”

Alphys winces slightly at the yell. She wishes she could say she was used to it by now, but it’s surprisingly hard to accustom yourself to battle cries from hot fish ladies, especially when it’s a library and not a battlefield. 

Luckily, nobody else is here right now to come and complain about it. Usually people come to the front counter and tap their foot impatiently until Alphys notices them, fumbles to save her place in her manga, and sits up at attention. They hiss at her, “Can’t you do something about—them?” And Alphys is forced to flinch and mumble something about library policy not technically allowing her to throw out loud patrons, but she’ll talk to her. Probably. Later. And the person huffs and checks out their books, dragging their kid—they always have a kid, it’s always the moms—and stomp away, click click click, and Alphys is left quivering in her seat. 

It always takes her a while to calm down enough to go back to her manga and peek at the fish monster, who is still keeping up a more or less running commentary on her own manga, some shounen involving large swords. She comes in every week to check for new volumes of her favorite series, like Detergent and Ninja! Party!! Go!. And, yes, her screaming is incredibly distracting, and not at all conducive to the quiet atmosphere of a library. And yes Alphys should probably already have talked to her about it.

But. _But._ Alphys just can’t bring herself to do it. The fish monster is so into her reading that it seems like a crime to interrupt. She’s always leaned forward on the edge of her seat, cheeks flushed with excitement, flipping the pages as fast as she can read them, biceps flexed slightly—

And yeah, that’s the other thing. The lady is just really freaking attractive. Those arms, that hair, those fangs that poke out sometimes when she’s really engrossed by a scene and bite at those full lips, and oh how Alphys would like to drag one of her stubby fingers against those lips, catching on the sharp teeth, until her mouth opens and. And. Alphys shivers and shakes her head free of _those_ kinds of thoughts. Completely inappropriate, she thinks, you pervert. 

Anyway, the point is, she’s willing to deal with a little noise if it means she gets to look. And, she hastily corrects herself, if it means the fish monster gets to enjoy herself. That’s what a library is about, after all. It’s rare these days to see people in the library, much less people that actually appreciate the facility. She’s not going to drive away one of her most loyal patrons just because she can’t keep her mouth shut.

“Uh, hey?”

Alphys snaps her head forward, startled. It is, of course, the fish lady.

“You okay there? I had to call you a few times.”

“Oh! Yeah! I’m. Fine. Completely fine. What?” Alphys curses herself, both for being so spacey and for making probably the crappiest first impression ever, because for all the monster has come in to the library, they’ve never actually spoken before. 

“Great.” The fish lady flashes Alphys a toothy grin, and Alphys’ heart flutters. “Well, I just wanted to check out this volume. I don’t have enough time to finish tonight, so…”

Alphys nods jerkily. “All right. Can I have your library card, please?”

“My what?”

“Your…library card. Do you not have one?” Alphys tilts her head inquisitively. 

The lady turns a bit red, which is really cute, and looks away. “Crap. No, I don’t. How do I get one?”

“Oh, it’s really simple. You just need to fill out this form and we can get the whole thing printed out really quickly.” Alphys, completely in business mode now, opens her file drawer to get the form. “Here you go. Pens are on the counter.”

“Okay, thanks.” The fish monster fills out the form and passes it back over. “There.”

Alphys scans over the form. Her name is apparently Undyne—nice to know, if only so she doesn’t have to call her variants on ‘the fish monster’ in her head anymore. “Looks good to me. Let me just input this into the program.” She busies herself with inputting the information.

Out of the silence comes, “So, uh, you like…being a librarian?”

Alphys looks up from her computer, surprised at the interjection. “Y…yes?”

“Oh. Good.” Undyne nods firmly. “It’s…it’s good to like what you do.” The red color on her face intensifies.

Alphys smiles bemusedly at Undyne and returns to the program.

“I’m a security guard,” Undyne adds. “I work for Asgore.”

“Oh, cool,” Alphys responds absentmindedly. She prints out the card and scans it along with the volume of manga. “Here’s your stuff.” She hands the book and card to Undyne, who looks down at it contemplatively.

“You stare at me a lot,” she suddenly blurts out.

Alphys blanches. Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap—

Undyne waves her hands wildly. “It’s okay!”

Alphys buries her face in her hands. “I am so sorry—“

“No, no, I mean, I stare a lot too,” Undyne says hurriedly, then turns even more red. 

Alphys peeks through her fingers, brow furrowed. “Um?”

“Crap, this is all coming out wrong.” Undyne groans and scratches the back of her neck. “Okay, I’ll just say it. I think you’re cute. Would you maybe wanna go out sometime?”

Alphys opens her mouth. Closes it. There is an awkward silence while her brain reboots.

“Y-y-yeah! Definitely, absolutely! I mean.” She coughs. “Yeah, sure, that’d be fine.”

Undyne’s face lights up, and Alphys is temporarily blinded. Too loudly, Undyne replies, “Wow! Okay! That’s…great. Cool.” She heaves a sigh of relief. “Nice. Okay. So, uh, maybe you give me your number and then we can set something up?”

Alphys nods and recites her number hazily. Is this really happening? Is the super hot fish monster with the super hot…well, everything…really asking her out? This sort of thing doesn’t happen to her, this can’t be real, this—

She’s interrupted from her thoughts by her phone buzzing. She checks it to see a text proclaiming, “hey, it’s Undyne ;) just so ya have my number!”

This is real. Holy crap. She looks back up at Undyne with eyes wide. 

“Well, I really do have to get going, but uh…I’m looking forward to it, yeah? So, uh, thanks.” Undyne flashes another bright smile and waves goodbye. Alphys keeps her gaze fixed on the door for a good five minutes after she leaves.

There’s no way she’ll be able to calm herself down to finish up the chapter after _that._


End file.
